Samchel
by Mig Kun
Summary: E se Sam e Rachel se conhecessem antes de ele entrar para a McKinley? E se tudo começasse sendo diferente? E se não fosse só uma paixão passageira?


**Going To Disneyland**

**Rachel**

Não foi um ano fácil. Muitos devem achar que eu estou fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água, mas, acreditem, liderar um Glee Club não é tão fácil como parece, não mesmo. Às vezes parece que eu sou a única do grupo que leva os treinos a sério. Afinal, nós sobrevivemos à Sue Sylvester, à suas espiãs, às seletivas, onde armaram contra nós, à gravidez de Quinn Fabray, isso sem falar em todos os problemas e brigas internas que tivemos que infrentar toda santa semana. Até eu consegui passar por cima do meu conturbado relacionamento com Jessie St. James do Vocal Adrenaline e do descobrimento da verdadeira identidade de minha mãe biológica, além de ter que aguentar ela me rejeitar na cara dura. Sim, eu tive que passar por mais problemas e problemas muito mais sérios do que todos os meus colegas de Glee Club (certo, talvez meus problemas só fossem um pouco mais sérios que os de Quinn Fabray), e mesmo assim, eu sempre encarei todas as atividades do coral como uma coisa à ser levada a sério.

E tudo acabou como começou. Nós acabamos como perdedores. Perdemos para os nossos maiores rivais, para os nossos maiores opressores, perdemos as regionais para o Vocal Adrenaline. Mas, tudo bem. Nós demos a volta por cima e conseguimos manter o coral por mais um ano. Motivo para comemorar, certo? Talvez, mas, e o resto do ano, onde nós nos esforçamos tanto? Será mesmo que valia a pena nós esquecermos de tudo isso só porque o coral se salvou? Este é o problema de meus amados colegas, eles levam tudo como se fosse uma grande brincadeira, tudo é motivo para comemorar, para sorrir. Sim, eu estava feliz por saber que o New Directions ganharia mais um ano, mas não me encomodaria caso levássemos as competições mais a sério. Eu vi o Vocal Adrenaline enquanto todos estavam no hospital com a Quinn. Eles foram de tirar o fôlego, realmente incríveis. A diferença entre nós e eles era clara, o profissionalismo.

Não que eu não achasse bom um momento ou outro de descontração, mas, pelo menos eu, estava no Glee Club para facilitar a minha entrada na Broadway. O meu plano era simples, tirar notas incríveis, fazer diversas atividades extracurriculares, além do fato de treinar todo dia, desde os cinco meses, minhas habilidades artística, canto, dança e encenação. Claro, que de todas as atividades extracurriculares que eu fazia, a mais importante era o Glee Club. Era lá que eu tinha a chance de me apresentar em frente à uma platéia, onde, volta e meia, há alguém importante, um olheiro da Julliard, quem sabe, para onde eu planejava ir depois de me formar, ainda mais quando nós viajávamos para outros estados. Pena que, desta vez, não tivemos a oportunidade de sair de Ohio.

Sim,eu me divertia no Glee Club, eu realmente me sentia melhor quando eu comparecia às aulas. Foi como eu disse uma vez à Sr. Schue, o treinador do New Directions, fazer parte de algo especial faz de você especial, e eu realmente sentia isso do coral, não era só um meio de transporte para meu sonho, eu me apresentava com o coração, mas não era por isso que eu não devia levar às competições a sério, como se estivesse em algum time esportivo ou nas cheerios, o Glee Club era tão importante quanto esses outros clubes e tinha que ser tratado assim, mas, às vezes, parecia que todos lá estavam apenas se divertindo, inclusive o próprio Sr. Schue parecia não achar nada errado nisso.

Pelo menos uma coisa, além do fato do coral estar salvo, deu certo para mim no final do ano. Finn Hudson. Sim, eu gostava muito dele. Com certeza não era um cantor exuberante, não mesmo, mas quando cantávamos juntos ele melhorava substancialmente. As minhas performances favoritas deste um ano de Glee Club foram as que cantamos juntos, até mais do que os meus preciosos solos. E eu podia o fazer melhorar, eu queria o fazer melhorar, afinal, meus namorados sempre terão que ter vocais perfeitos. Isso era algo que Jesse tinha à seu favor, mas, mesmo assim, nem ele foi páreo para a incrível química vocal que existe entre mim e Finn. Claro que eu não pensava em perder a virgindade com ele, tampouco achava que nosso romance conseguiria superar a distância de quando eu me mudasse para Nova York, obviamente não. Por mais que eu gostasse de Finn, namoros escolares não duram para sempre, pelo menos não para estrelas como eu, eu tinha consciência disso. Rachel Berry nao iria se prender a um só romance, as pessoas que acabam casando com suas namoradas de escola normalmente levam vidas medíocres em cidades pequenas, eu queria mais para mim. Quanto a parte da virgindade, eu planejava perdê-la já em Nova York, com meu primeiro grande namorado da faculdade. Eu queria primeiro colocar minha vida nos trilhos e só pensaria em sexo após dar o primeiro grande passo em direção ao meu sonho.

Mesmo assim, eu realmente gostava de Finn e não conseguia pensar em largá-lo. Nós superamos tanta coisa juntos no ano. Superamos Quinn e Noah, superamos Jesse, até eu consegui superar o fato de ele ter quebrado meu coração nas seletivas. Finn era uma pessoa muito especial, certo, tinha defeitos, como a já citada falta de preparação vocal, além do fato de ter um raciocínio um pouco lento e constantemente colocar sua popularidade e reputação à frente do coral e de seus amigos, às vezes até mesmo de mim. Outra coisa que eu planejava mudar nele era relacionado ao seu conhecimento em relação aos grandes musicais da Broadway, realmente faltava à ele cultura musical, mas era questão de tempo até que ele soubesse os meus top dez musicais favoritos de cor, e até soubesse cantar algumas musicas comigo. Mesmo assim Finn era especial e eu realmente sentia uma química muito forte entre nós. Ele até me levou no aeroporto para se despedir de mim.

-Então... Boas férias, eu acho... - Falou, tentando organizar as palavras.

Já emocionada, eu o abracei fortemente. Finn fez carinho acanhado na minha cabeça.

-Vou sentir sua falta. - Disse, chorosa.

-Não chora, Rach. Vão ser só as duas últimas semanas de férias.

-Eu sei, é só que... - o soltei para limpar minhas lágrimas com a mão.- Eu aprecio o drama de uma despedida no aeroporto.

Sorri com minhas palavras, o que fez ele sorrir com meu sorriso.

-Rachel, se apresse. Iremos perder o avião se continuarmos neste rítimo. - Meu pai gritou um pouco mais à frente

Revirei os olhos com este aviso. Me inclinei para dar um beijo de despedida em Finn e desfiz o beijo lentamente, não só por estar gostando dele, mas também para aumentar a carga dramática da cena.

-Tchau.- Sussurrei.

-Tchau Rach.

Fui correndo em direção à meus pais. Depois me virei de volta para meu namorado e acenei tímidamente. Ele sorriu e acenou de volta, todo estabanado. Em seguida, me virei novamente e segui em direção à sala de embarque.

E para onde uma estrela como eu poderia estar indo? Nova York, onde está seu futuro? Uma cidade Européia, para introduzir um pouco mais de cultura à minha humilde persona? Não. Eu estava indo em direção à disney, com todos os gritos das criancinhas histéricas e vômitos nas lixeiras próximas às montanhas russas. Eu simplesmente não acredito que estaria desperdiçando minhas férias em um lugar como esse, quando eu poderia viajar para locais bem mais interessantes, ou até mesmo ficar em Lima, com meu namorado. Mas, não. Meus pais acharam que seria muito melhor se nós viajássemos para Disneyland, pois era uma oportunidade de "integrarmos melhor a família". Nada contra a Disney, mas simplesmente não é o tipo de lugar onde eu gostaria de passar minhas férias.

Veja bem, eu tenho dois pais gays. Eles me tiveram com a barriga solidária de Shelby Corcoran, a ex-treinadora do Vocal Adrenaline e a mãe que me rejeitou. Eu os amava. Seus nomes eram Hiram e LeRoy. Hiram era quem eu chamava de papai, ele era muito afetivo e carinhoso, alguém para quem eu sabia que eu podia contar meus segredos e confiar sob qualquer circunstância. Ele era baixinho e tinha origens judaicas, assim como eu. Já LeRoy, a quem eu chamava apenas de pai, era afro-americano, além de ser alto. Eu o amava tanto quanto amava papai, mas perto dele eu me sentia mais protegida, ele era a pessoa com quem eu contava quando estava me sentindo frágil. Meu pai era mais durão que papai, além do fato de sentir ciúmes de todos os namorados que tive até o momento.

Meus pais foram muito compreensíveis quando os contei sobre meu primeiro encontro com Shelby. Eu havia omitido deles sobre ter encontrado a fita K7 em minhas coisas de bebê, que mais tarde eu descobri que foi implantada por Jesse, mas quando eu acidentalmente encontrei minha mãe, enquanto espiava o Vocal Adrenaline com Quinn e Mercedes, tive que abrir o jogo com eles, eu não iria conseguir guardar todo aquele turbilhão de emoções só para mim. Mais tarde, ao ser rejeitada por ela durante as Regionais, eu recorri a eles, que me deram muito carinho. Depois eles me perguntaram se eu queria que eles contatassem Shelby. Preferi deixar do jeito que estava, sem os envolver. Para mim, quanto menos contato tivesse com ela, melhor. Não que eu não entenda algumas de suas motivações, mas, mesmo assim, encontrar ela mexeu muito com a minha cabeça, ser rejeitada por ela mexeu mais ainda com meu interior. Depois disso, eu acabei tendo que ir ver uma psicóloga para reorganizar minhas emoções.

Era graças à esses acontecimentos que nós estávamos fazendo uma viagem em família, na verdade. Reorganizar as idéias, após esse ano tão difícil para nós três.

S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S

**Sam**

Mutias pessoas não gostam de se mudar. Elas sentem como se estivessem deixando um pedaço de sua vida para trás. Eu não conseguia me sentir assim. Eu e minha família morávamos no Tennessee, em uma pequena cidade, chamava Dandridge, um dos lugares mais chatos que eu já estive, não que eu já tivesse ido à muitos outros lugares. A mudança podia até ser algo excitante, caso fosse para um lugar melhor e mais interessante, mas, infelizmente nós só iríamos nos mudar para Ohio, em uma cidade nanica, chamada Lima.

Meu pai teve que ser transferido de seu emprego para Lima, a capital de um condado de Ohio aparentemente. Não sou muito bom em geografia, mas, de qualquer forma... nós na verdade temos família em Lima, o que facilitaria um pouco as coisas para mim quando chegasse lá. Meu pai veio de Ohio, na verdade. Ele e sua família eram de Toledo, assim como minha mãe. Os dois se conheceram na escola. Ele era do time de futebol e ela era do esquadrão de cheerios, eles estão juntos desde essa época. Minha tia Carole se mudou para Lima, com seu marido, enquanto meu pai acabou sendo transferido para cá. Foi aqui que minha mãe engravidou de mim e de meus irmãos. Eu havia visto minha tia poucas vezes na verdade. Todo natal, nós íamos à Toledo visitar minha família. Na ceia da casa da minha avó, ela sempre estava lá com meu primo, Finn. Seu marido já havia falecido. Quando vovó morreu, eu devia ter uns dez anos. A partir daí, eu nunca mais vi minha tia, o que era uma pena, pois eu realmente me divertia com Finn, ele era uma boa companhia. Quando disseram que meu pai tinha que ser transferido para Ohio, ele escolheu Lima, justamente para rever sua irmã.

Minha família era composta por cinco pessoas. Meu pai, Dwight Evans, era uma pessoa bem tranquila, eu realmente o via como um amigo, um parceiro com quem eu podia contar. Ele era uma pessoa bem compreensível e tinha o coração aberto para todas as pessoas, o que era ótimo. Minha mãe, Mary Evans, já era um pouco diferente. Ao contrário de meu pai, ela vivia reclamando e vendo defeito nas coisas, parecia que nunca estava satisfeita com nada. Sempre tensa, sempre estressada, às vezes eu tinha que mandar ela se acalmar, já que meu pai preferia deixar as coisas como estavam e não arrumar problemas. Eu não entendo como pessoas tão diferentes puderam se casar e ter filhos, até porque, a família de mamãe era tradicionalíssima, eu achava que eles só permitiriam ela se casar com alguém de uma boa família presbiteriana, o que não era o caso de papai, que não seguia nenhuma religião. Quer dizer, ele ia na igreja todo domingo, mas eu sabia que isto era apenas para agradar minha mãe.

As outras pessoas de minha família, além de mim eram meus dois irmãos mais novos. Eles eram Stevie, de onze anos, e Stacey, de nove. Eles eram bem legais e eu adorava brincar com eles. O problema é que minha mãe queria que eu fosse um exemplo para eles. "Pare de se comportar feito criança, seus irmãos se inspiram em você". Muitas pessoas consideravam meu comportamento infantil porque eu vivia fazendo imitaçõese brincadeiras. Tudo bem, muitas vezes eu não sabia a hora de parar de brincar e fazia minhas imitações em momentos inapropriados, mas não era por mal. Sem falar que ser um exemplo para as pessoas era muita pressão para mim. Não que eu não gostasse de ser visto como herói pelos meus irmãos, mas era exaustivo você ter que sempre agir como se fosse um herói.

Falando em herói, eu, na verdade, tinha vontade de ser popular, ser notado. Nunca consegui me destacar na escola, sempre fui mais um na multidão. Claro que era mais difícil se destacar em um internato só para garotos, mas havia meios de se conseguir. Não consegui entrar para o time de futebol na minha escola antiga. Não tinha nenhuma outra atividade extracurricular que eu realmente quisesse fazer, até porque o futebol seria a única coisa que aumentaria o meu status na escola, me faria ser notado. Passei a treinar mais para tentar de novo esse ano. Foi em algum momento do ano passado que eu percebi que fazer de minha beleza física um passaporte para a minha popularidade. Eu não era uma pessoa feia e, se eu fizesse por onde, poderia ficar ainda mais bonito e assim consegueria me destacar.

Claro que tinha outras formas de me destacar sem ter quedepender de meu físico, mas precisava de coragem para mostrar essas minhas qualidades para o mundo. Eu realmente gostava de cantar, por exemplo. Tinha até um violão. Ás vezes eu me trancava no quarto e começava a treinar uns acordes e cantarolar um pouco, até arriscava umas dancinhas aqui e ali, mas isso não era uma parte de mim que eu me sentia confortável mostrando para o mundo. Claro que existia uma diferença em se destacar sendo popular, onde você reproduz a imagem que todo mundo gostaria de ser, e sendo diferente. Eu preferia a primeira opção.

Uma das coisas que estava me deixando nervoso relacionada a mudança, era a escola. Eu vinha de um internato só para garotos, e agora já estava definido de que me mandariam para a escola pública de meu primo. Isso realmente me dava calafrios, ´principalmente por não saber me comportar muito bem na frente de garotas.

-Sam, se apresse, estamos atrasados! -Ouvi minha mãe gritar do lado de fora.

No momento, eu estava no meu quarto arrumando minhas malas, pois eu e minha família iríamos para a Disney. Foi idéia do meu pai fazermos uma viagem em família antes de nos mudarmos. Era a primeira grande viagem que estávamos fazendo, e iríamos ficar duas semanas lá. Demorei mais alguns minutos para arrumar a mala e depois saí. Na sala, todos já me esperavam.

Nós iríamos de Orlando direto para nossa nova casa. Durante nossas férias em família, uma amiga de minha mãe iria cuidar da casa para nós, ela estaría aqui quando o caminhão de mudanças chegasse para levar nossos pertences para Lima. Óbvio que mamãe já havia lhe dado diversos comandos e estava super nervosa, mas nós sabíamos que Senhorita Dellaware era de confiança. Ela era uma senhora no alto de seus sessenta anos, viúva e uma cristã à risca, assim como mamãe. Não saía muito de casa, a não ser para ir à igreja nos domingos. Às vezes ela ia lá em casa tomar um chá com minha mãe e fofocar sobre a vida dos outros, principalmente daqueles que não se enquadravam nos valores cristãos. Eu sentia que Srta. Dellaware não gostava muito de mim, desde quando eu arranquei sua caixa de correio com uma bicicleta, nos meus onze anos. Desde então ela vivia me dando olhares de reprovação. Só falava comigo para me convencer a fazer caridade para a igreja. Quem não gostava muito dela era papai. Os dois já haviam brigado abertamente algumas vezes. Ele acusava ela de se meter demais nos assuntos da família e encher a cabeça de mamãe, enquanto ela dizia que ele não era um bom exemplo cristão para eu e meus irmãos.

-Rápido, seus irmãos já estão no táxi. -Meu pai falou.

Corri para o jardim puxando minha mala, seguido de meus pais. Meus irmão estavam tentando colocar suas malas no porta malas do táxi.

-Stevie, Stacey, sem enrolações. Coloquem logo suas bagagens no carro! - Disse minha mãe, ríspida.

-Está muito pesado, mamãe. - Disse Stacey.

-Aff, Sam, vá ajudar seus irmãos. - Falou, impaciente.

Fui até eles, ajudá-los. Peguei a mala rosa de minha irmã e coloquei no porta malas do táxi.

-Nossa, isso está muito pesado. - Me fiz de cansado, o que gerou risos na minha irmã. - Acho que vou usar suas malas para me exercitar. Você deixa?

-Não, Sammy. - Falou, rindo.

-Por que não? - Perguntei e comecei a fazer cóceegas em sua barriga, a fazendo rir escandalosamente. -VocÊ quer que eu pare de me exercitar e não tenha mais forças para te pegar no colo?

Depois me virei para Stevie e vi que ele também estava com dificuldades em colocar sua mala no carro.

-Ande logo com isso, Sam, estamos atrasados. - Minha mãe já estava ficando estressadíssima.

-Calma amor, deixe as crianças. - Meu pai cometeu o erro de ter a respondido.

A partir daí uma pequena briga em sussurros se sucedeu entre eles. Era sempre isso que acontecia quando meu pai se posicionava, especialmente na minha frente e na de meus irmãos.

-Deixa eu te ajudar, carinha.

-Não precisa, Sammy, eu consigo colocar a minha mala no carro sozinho.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim.

Stevie tentou colocar a bagagem no porta malas sem muito sucesso, mas eu fiquei parado, apenas perguntando repetidamente se minha ajuda não era realmente necessária.

-Chega! - Estresada, minha mãe veio até nós e arrancou a mala de meu irmão, a colocando no carro.

-Mas mãe... - Stevie tentou protestar.

-Mas nada, entrem no carro. Andem!

-Sim senhora. -Falei.

O carro da família era um simples e simpático carrinho verde. Pelo que eu me lembre, nós tínhamos aquele carro desde que eu nasci. Era um carro velho e sujo, mas era parte da família. Eu e meus irmãos sempre ficávamos apertados quando sentávamos no banco de trás. Alguns minutos depois, meus pais entraram no carro, eles estavam discutindo por algum motivo bobo, eu preferia ignorar em momentos como esse.

-Digam "Tchau, casa", é a última vez que vocês irão vê-la. -Falou minha mãe.

-Tchau casa. - Todos repetimos.

S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S

**Rachel**

Tinhamos acabdo de chegar no aeroporto de Columbus, para, então, pegar o avião para Orlando. Meus pais e eu estávamos em uma lanchonete esperando para embarcar.

-Animada para a viagem, estrelinha? -Papai perguntou, usando o apelido carinhoso que ele e meu pai usavam para se referir a mim.

-Não tanto quanto eu estaria caso nós estivéssemos indo para Nova York.

-Rachel, pare de fazer drama, Disney vai ser legal. - Meu pai disse. - Cidades grandes como Nova York não iriam reunir nossa família tanto quanto parques de diversão.

-Nossa família não precisa ser reunida. Shelby não significou nada na minha vida.

-Parem vocês dois. -Papai bateu com as duas mãos na mesa, o que assustou a mim e a meu pai. - Rachel, nós estamos indo para Orlando agora, ok? Então, por que não aproveitamos a viagem e deixamos nossos problemas aqui em Ohio por duas semanas?

Não respondi nada, apenas abaixei a cabeça, com cara de zangada. Nesse momento o garçom chegou. Eu comi uma salada vegan (eu era vegana), papai, vegetariano, comeu um simples sanduíche de geléia e meu pai, um sanduíche nojento de queijo e presunto.

-Eca, pai.

-Eu tenho que concordar querido. Comer presunto sabendo de nossos princípios foi um tanto indelicado.

Papai vinha de família judia e eu, sempre criada seguindo as tradições da religiões, também me converti. Meu pai não viu problemas com eu me tornando judia, pois não era uma pessoa religiosa. Ele até ia na sinagoga comigo e com papai aos domingos, mas nunca se converteu realmente à religião. A única coisa que meu pai realmente contestava da religião era a parte da carne de porco, e ele não via problemas em esperimentar alimentos provenientes do animal na nossa frente, o que sempre gerava confusões.

-Ora, me deixem em paz! - Meu pai resmungou.

O silêncio tomou conta da situação. Quando acabamos de comer, eu fui ao banheiro. Meus pais ficaram me esperando na porta da lanchonete. Assim que botei um pé para dentro do banheiro, escorreguei e caí decabeça no chão.

-Ai!

-Você está bem? -Uma voz de criança me perguntou.

Passando a mão onde eu bati a cabeça, me levantei. O chão do banheiro estava cheio de espuma de sabão. Vi duas crianças na minha frente, sujas da cabeça aos pés de sabão.

-Ei! -Exclamei -Ei! -Exclamei com ainda mais ênfase ao ver que uma das crianças era um menino. -O que vocês estão fazendo?

-A culpa é dele! - A menina gritou.

-Cala a boca! - O garoto se defendeu.

-Olha a bagunça que vocês fizeram no banheiro! - Estava prestes a lhesdar um sermão, mas olhei para seus rostos e meu coração amoleceu. - Calma, eu vou limpar vocês.

Peguei um amontoado de papéis e passei neles, até que a espuma desaparecesse completamente. Eram duas crianças lindar, loiras e de olhos azúis, as típicas crianças de um comercial de margarina,obviamente irmãos. Tinham quase a mesma altura, a garota passava o menino por alguns centímetros, por mais que ele parecesse ser mais velho.

-Prontinho.

-Obrigada moça. - A garota me agradeceu.

-Ei, qual é o seu nome?

-Stevie, não se pode perguntar isso para uma mulher. É falta de educação.

-Tudo bem. - Sorri. - Meu nome é Rachel. Rachel Berry.

-Prazer, Rachel Berry. - Stevie me cumprimentou.

-Bom, o seu nome eu já sei. E o seu?

-Stacy. Eu tenho nove anos.

-Eu tenho onze.

-Gracinhas. Agora, eu tenho que levar vocês para seus pais.

-Ei, ela tem a mesma idade do Sam. - Stacey sussurrou. -Você acha que ela poderia ser a namorada dele?

-Talvez. -O menino respondeu. -Ela até que é bonita...

-É, mas esse nariz dela é estranho...

-Ei! -Falei, corando. -Bom, sem mais conversa, eu vou levar vocês para seus pais.

Peguei os dois pela mão e os tirei do banheiro. Um pouco perdida, pedi à eles que me indicassem onde estavam seus pais.

-Ali está o Sammy. - Stacy se soltou de minhas mãos e saiu correndo. Logo, seu irmão fez o mesmo.

Eu fui atrás dos dois, que iam em direção a um menino loiro, devia ser o irmão deles, muito branco, alto, porém não tanto quanto Finn, tinha lábios bizarramente grandes. Os dois abraçaram a calça jeans do menino, que olhou para baixo surpresos.

-Onde estavam vocês?! –Mostrou preocupação em sua voz. –Eu já estava preocupado.

-Calma, Sammy. – Stacy disse. – A gente tava no banheiro. Rachel achou e limpou a gente.

-E quem é Rachel?

-Eu. – Tomei um passo à frente, acanhada.

-Ah, oi. – O senti corar. Meus olhos se chocaram com os seus, verdes, e desviei meu olhar. –Eu sou Sam. –Esticou a mão.

-Prazer. –Estranhei o gesto, mas apertei sua mão, desviando meu olhar.

-Obrigado por achar essas duas pestes.

-Não foi nada...

Nós dois estávamos visivelmente tímidos para a conversa fluir, e só de pensar em sua timidez, eu ficava ainda mais envergonhada. Não sei o que tinha naquele garoto loiro que me fazia corar, mas eu estava cada vez mais acanhada perto dele. Olhei de leve para seu rosto e esbarrei de novo em seus olhos verdes claros, o que rosou minhas bochechas. Ele deu um sorriso com seus lábios grossos, mostrando seus dentes, o que fez eu sorrir de leve também.

-Chama ela para ser sua namorada Sammy. –Stacy quebrou o silêncio.

Eu fiquei em estado de choque com aquela frase, enquanto Sam deu uma risadinha gostosa. Nesse momento, o locutor anunciou o portão de embarque para o meu voo, me livrando de maiores constrangimentos.

-Bom, acho que eu já vou indo. Tchau. – Acenei desanimadamente.

-Você vai para Orlando? – Acenei positivamente – Eu também! – Sorriu e eu pigarreei surpresa.

-Sério? Então, a gente se esbarra, talvez.

-Eu vou procurar por você. – O lancei um olhar de quem não entendeu. –Ah, era só uma brincadeira...

-Tudo bem. Tchau.

Me virei e escondi minha cara em minhas mãos. Tinha feito papel de boba na frente daquele menino e isso estava me matando de vergonha. O que mais me incomodava, na verdade, era o fato de ele ter chamado tanto a minha atenção. Sim, eu o achei bonito e até um pouco charmoso, é verdade. Eu só conseguia me lembrar de Finn naquele momento. Parecia idiota, mas só de me sentir levemente atraída por alguém, fazia eu me sentir culpada.

Enfim, eu estava divagando. Bastou uns cinco minutos para eu esquecer de Sam. Quando cheguei até meus pais eles estavam nervosos.

-Rachel, onde estava? Estamos atrasados! – Papai falou.

-Desculpa, eu tive uns imprevistos no banheiro.

**Sam**

Estava sentado no conforto da minha poltrona, com a cabeça recostada na janela do avião. Por algum imprevisto, eu tive que sentar longe de minha família. Pelo menos eu estava mais próximo da saída. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu andava de avião, e, por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, estava bastante nervoso em relação ao isso.

Enquanto o avião não decolava, eu lembrava daquela menina que encontrei no aeroporto, Rachel. Eu ainda estava envergonhado pelo meu comportamento na frente dela. Vindo de um colégio interno, eu ficava perdido ao interagir com meninas da minha idade. Várias delas me achavam bobo por causa das minhas imitações e brincadeiras, e assim eu ficava ainda mais sem saber como agir.

Talvez seja porque eu nunca tive experiência com meninas e me encantasse por qualquer uma que chegasse mais perto, mas tinha alguma coisa em Rachel que me chamou atenção, mesmo ela tendo falado tão pouco. Realmente ela não tinha o tipo genérico de beleza, era baixa e tinha um nariz não usual, mas algo nela, em seu sorriso, não saía de minha cabeça.

-Com licença, posso me sentar aqui?

Me virei para a pessoa que me dirigiu a palavra. Não acreditei quando vi...

-Rachel...?

-Sim, aqui é o meu lugar. –Vi que ela estava um pouco desconfortável com a situação. Eu devo tê-la assustado com minha brincadeirinha. Idiota!

-Tudo bem.


End file.
